


Flower buds

by Knoodles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanboy Miya Atsumu, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Osamu is older here, Protective Sakusa, Rating May Change, Slow Build, Underage Drinking, blushy Atsumu, olympian!Sakusa, protective osamu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knoodles/pseuds/Knoodles
Summary: “Okay, yeah whatever but you can’t deny you kinda like him right?”Atsumu  blushes. “I just… Sakusa-san is a great volleyball player okay, and I justadmirehim as a fellow athle-”“Yeah but I’m a great athlete too, Tsumtsum!”“You don’t go all red and starry eyed when I’m around.” Inunaki adds.“It’s because y’all ainthotenough for him!” Meian teases, cackling from his seat and Atsumuhates him already...Atsumu would never thought that one day he would be in a team with Sakusa Kiyoomi, Msby Black Jackal's Ace and former Japan Olympic volleyball player. He would never expect to be in love with him either.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Past Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi - Relationship
Comments: 66
Kudos: 208





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Imma contribute some fluff for the Sakuatsu tag! Although rating might change. 
> 
> In this universe, Atsumu is younger, he's nineteen, fresh out of highschool. Osamu is his older brother, he's twenty four. The others are the same age as their timeskip age except for Sakusa and bokuto who's both twenty five. 
> 
> Enjoy! Please leave a comment on your thoughts! and kudos are appreciated:3 Also sorry for the lame ass title.. im not sure wht to put lol!

Atsumu watches, utterly enraptured, as his hero spikes the ball. It’s a little bit off, but it’s the end of the day and Sakusa is eager to go home after a long day of practice. He gives a quick response to his teammates when they invite him to go out after practice, ignoring Bokuto’s whines and heads straight towards the locker room.

“You’re in my way,” Sakusa grumbles, looking down at the beaming, blushing teen who’s blocking the entrance. He patiently waits for the stuttering kid to give him space and went to sit down on one of the benches to cool off.

Atsumu’s heart was beating fast. It’s only been a few weeks since he became one of MSBY Black Jackals’ rookie- _the youngest one to boot, at the age of nineteen-_ and even though Bokuto and Hinata were welcoming, this is the first time Sakusa’s ever said anything to him! He’s still lagging, in comparison to the starter team, but his potential is building and the few sets he managed to play with them did prove his capabilities. 

“Competition weekend!” Coach Foster bellows towards the end of their mandatory practice session. Those still on the court stops and everyone huddles around on the edge. Atsumu shimmies his way to the front, on the edge near Bokuto who greets him enthusiastically and ruffles his hair, while Sakusa hangs in the back, distanced. “Bus leaves at five on Saturday morning, unless you’re making your own way there. It’s a three hour trip so we’ll be signing in early. The usual set up – we’ll be starting off the competitions facing EJP Raijin. If we’re good enough, we’ll be staying until finals on Sunday morning. And when we get back we’re going out for drinks whatever the outcome!” there’s a slight cheer of agreement, and then Coach clears his throat. “I know we’ve got everyone signed up for the starters, but…” he casts a glance towards Taichi, leaning against a bench, frowning, “we need a replacement for him, a backup just in case, Taichi’s knee’s are still sore, so I’ll be holding a short practice tomorrow. If you’re interested, please raise your hand.”

Atsumu’s shoulder almost shoots out of its socket as he brings his arm up so fast. Several of the others snigger in his direction, and he feels his cheeks burning, but can’t shake the smile.

“Someone’s enthusiastic,” Coach smirks, but Atsumu decides to interpret his smile as encouraging. “Actually, Miya, hang back for a few, we’ll talk things over a bit more since it’s your first time.”

Coach adjourns the little meeting and the majority of the team peel off into the changing rooms, some gathering in their own little groups, and one lone figure was already out. Atsumu already knows who it is. It’s Sakusa, he always lingers outside when all the athletes are crammed up in there. Choosing to wait until there’s only a few left before he starts to bath and head home.

“So, I see you’ve been working really hard these past few weeks, Miya.” Atsumu grins and nods eagerly. “Right… now… it’s your first time competing as part of the senior team, and you’re actually very qualified to play already but we also have Shogo-san who’s played a few times so...” they both find their eyes wandering to Sakusa as he lingers by. “Just be ready. But also don’t get your hopes up.”

Atsumu frowns, but he understands, nodding away. He would like to complain, obviously his skills were great but he just got in the team and has never played in a competition besides high school before but just the thought of playing as MSBY Black Jackals’ setter, being on the same team as Bokuto, Hinata and _The Sakusa Kiyoomi_ has kept him buzzing for the whole week. 

“Right, well lucky for you, you make us up to an even number, so you won’t have to room by yourself. Are you nervous?”

“No… I’m fine,” It was the truth, Atsumu hasn’t felt nervous for a competition since middle school, but he can’t help to stutter especially when Sakusa’s eyes are on him right now, rather than anything else. He can feel their deep dark eyes burn in his back, like he’s trying to map every inch of his body.

“Sakusa,” Coach calls, looking over Atsumu’s shoulder. There’s a grunt of acknowledgement. Atsumu’s learnt he doesn’t really talk much. “I’ll leave Miya in your charge for the weekend. Show him the ropes, and all that. I know you’ll watch out for him… he’s a great setter. He’ll probably play with you guys in the league.”

Sakusa, who’s been scowling at the ground at the thought of _great, babysitting_ , suddenly perks up and looks towards their youngest member, recently scouted from Inarizaki, who’s rocked up some pretty nice reputation for himself in the Volleyball league, but Sakusa hasn’t paid any mind towards him ever since he came.

“Well, Sakusa is one of our best players here,” Coach tells the kid. You know who he is, right, he –”

“He won silver in the olympics when they played against Argentina… yeah,” Atsumu blushes. “Yeah… I know who he is.”

Sakusa sees his bright brown eyes just glowing when they look each other in the face. Sakusa gives him a nod, and looks away.

Sakusa is feeling distinctly _followed_ an hour later as Atsumu pads after him into the changing rooms. They both reach into the little basket for locker keys they keep in the coach’s office just for the team at the same time, their skin touched, causing Atsumu to back up as if he’s just been burned. Atsumu mutters an apology. Probably used to seeing others avoiding touching Sakusa as much as possible and vice versa. Stifling a sigh, Sakusa holds the basket out to him.

“Thanks,” the teen grunts. “Coach mentioned we could maybe practice on my sets but… are you done?” his voice is so low, like he’s shy, and Sakusa almost scoffs right there. He’s seen Atsumu with the other members practicing a few times and he’s definitely not shy.

“It’s late,” Sakusa replies, and then. “Doesn’t your school have a curfew?”

Atsumu furrowed his brows. “I’m nineteen, I don’t go to school anymore… but yeah it’s kinda late. I lost track of time, I guess.”

“Happens,” Sakusa shrugs in agreement, and they both move towards their lockers, grabbing towels, and then Sakusa lets Atsumu hold the door to the shower room open for him.

It’s silent while they wash up, but not awkward, but now Sakusa can see Atsumu glancing at the clock and starting to pick up the pace, so much he almost slips while he’s scampering back to his locker. Sakusa grabs hold of his arm to steady him.

“Idiot,” he grumbles, turning back to the showers to wash up his hands a few more times.

“Train’s leaving in ten,” is Atsumu’s excuse, bumbling over to a bench and pulling his clothes on, body still a bit damp and blonde hair absolutely dripping.

Sakusa knows for a fact the station is at least fifteen minutes away. He sighs.

“I’ll drive you.” The words tumbling out of his mouth before he can stop himself. Getting chummy with one of the juniors wasn’t part of his plans for the day.

“Really?” Atsumu’s face lights up, shouldering his bag as he tries to avoid staring too much as Sakusa’s barely pulled his t-shirt on.

Sakusa is _so quiet_ and Atsumu doesn’t really know what to do, sitting next to him in his blue Audi. He’s just driving along, barely following the gps location Atsumu has given. Sakusa’s probably used to it already, having been in the team and living in Osaka for a few years. Atsumu’s not even sure how old he actually is – under twenty five, he’s pretty certain, but his age isn’t listed on his wiki, and he can’t just _ask._

“What does your family think of your new placement?” Sakusa suddenly asks, making Atsumu turn his head towards him in shock that only serves to send one of Sakusa’s eyebrows sky high.

“Erm… they’re pleased for me…” Atsumu settles into a smile. “My brother especially. Osamu, he works at Onigiri Miya. Well, he actually _owns_ it anyways.” Atsumu rambles, “Have you been there before?”

“Yeah… Bokuto likes to drag me there sometimes. He says it’s good for _team bonding_ or whatever.”

He sees one corner of Sakusa’s lip twitch upwards in a smile, and relaxes into the plush seats. “Buy this thing with your winnings?”

Sakusa shakes his head. “I bought my parents a hybrid and they gave me this, their old one… there’s still a lease on it and stuff before I pay it off.”

“Does it pay well?” Atsumu asks, curious, he’s not really looked much into the whole financial end of what he’s getting into.

Sakusa just shrugs. “Liveable… if you do well,” casts him a side-eye that only serves to make Atsumu feel that nervous excitement again and look down at his lap. “But that’s not why I’m in it… that’s not why you’re in it.”

Atsumu’s suddenly staring at him, because Sakusa just totally read his mind. “Yeah…”

Sakusa gives him a bit of a look, like he’s assessing him, when they pull up near the apartment. Osamu’s probably still at work. “Good luck for tomorrow,” he says, after a minute of staring.

Atsumu smiles, beaming at him. “I’ll have to practice my sets. Maybe I could do one of those quicks Shoyo senpai always does.”

“When you make it on the team.”

Sakusa watches Atsumu walk towards the bench, shoulders hunched when the coach decided to keep him as a reserve instead. 

He looks so dejected. Sakusa can almost see tears in his eyes. But he has done well. Shogo-san just had more experience, and won more championships with the team. Atsumu huffs over to the benches in a sulk, bottom lips jutting out as he tries to conceal his pout and Sakusa can only quirk his eyebrow.

“Come on,” he calls. “I thought you wanted to practice with us?”

And suddenly Atsumu bounced back from his stupor of depression, earning himself a shout from Meian when he scampers so quickly to the courts. Hinata and Bokuto’s loud voices booming as they greet him.

Atsumu has a lonely journey on the coach to the competition, kept amused only by his phone, and even the battery on that wants to abandon him. There’d been no wondering where Sakusa was, so he just accepted that he probably chooses to drive himself there. A part of him is a little disappointed he hasn’t been offered a ride, but then he really has no right to expect that. They’ve only been on speaking terms for a week.

“Tsumtsum, you okay there?” he perks up when Bokuto addresses him, head peeking over the front seat, Hinata’s head next to him. 

“Are you sulking because Sakusa-san isn’t here with us?” Hinata asks, genuinely curious but Atsumu can't help but bristle at the implication. “W-what?! _No!_ Why would I be?!”

Inunaki snorts, glancing at Atsumu where he sat a few seats next to him. “No offense kid, but you’re not really subtle,” a smirk forming on his face as Atsumu frowns at him. _Are they ganging up on me?_

“Oh yeah!” Barnes guffaws from the front. _Oh my god._ “Y’all remember the first time Sakusa walks in and the kid practically creamed his pants on the spot!?”

Atsumu groans, shooting glares at them, especially Bokuto and Hinata who’s practically howling in their seats, “ I did not _creamed my pants_ that day, okay?!”

“Okay, yeah whatever but you can’t deny you kinda like him right?”

“ _NO!”_ Atsumu shouts. He blushes. _Great, now everyone here is listening to this._ “I just… Sakusa-san is a great volleyball player okay, and I just _admire_ him as a fellow athle-”

“Yeah but I’m a great athlete too, Tsumtsum!”

“You don’t go all red and starry eyed when I’m around.” Inunaki adds.

“It’s because y’all aint _hot_ enough for him!” Meian teases, cackling from his seat and Atsumu _hates him already._ He tugs his jacket and shuffles in his seat, hiding his face from the rest of them because he’s about to combust from all of the teasing. Atsumu closes his eyes, attempting to sleep. 

“Stop teasing the kid already, he might regret choosing this team.” Coach Foster’s voice silences them. Atsumu internally _screams_ because he almost forgot that Coach was here with them. “But I bet you won't go anywhere as long as Sakusa’s here.” _Oh My Gooood!_

Atsumu’s kind of glad Sakusa is not here right now.

They rendezvous at sign-in, and Sakusa says nothing when Atsumu shuffles tentatively to his side, feeling a whole new set of nerves even though he’s done this a million times. It’s just different. People recognise the team, they recognise _Sakusa_. This isn’t just some high school tournament. They mean business.

Sakusa could not look more casual.

“Let’s go and check in,” he hears him barely mumble, and has to scramble after him when he starts to walk off without even a reply, ignoring the snickers from his teammates.

“Are we not going to watch everyone else?” they don’t have anything until afternoon, but he’d like to see some other teams play.

“We’ll be back… I just want to get a room with a bath,” Sakusa shrugs. “I assume you’re rooming with me? Everyone else is already paired up.”

Atsumu just nods and walks automatically to the passenger side door of Sakusa’s car, who just gives a nod of approval when Atsumu glances at him for permission.

He just thinks this is _so cool_ , he’s in _Sakusa Kiyoomi’s_ car. _With Sakusa Kiyoomi._ **_Again_** _._ And he’s doing a mighty fine job holding back his squeal. Because this is just _nothing_ compared to sharing a room with him.

The hotel is nice, a stark contrast to what they usually stay in at high school competitions, and Sakusa strolls confidently towards the desk, ID in hand to put it on the club’s tab, and the receptionist gives him a familiar smile.

“Sakusa-san,” she greets, polite, painted nails, shining a dazzling smile with dazzling teeth. “A… uh…” she looks at Atsumu, smile faltering a little, “twin room?”

Sakusa nods. “With a bath.”

“Of course.”

He looks a little bit torn between carrying his bag up or letting the porter take it, but Atsumu is more than happy to enjoy the service in this place, and Sakusa eventually places his own on the trolley too, and they head to the elevator.

“Do you come here a lot, then?” he asks, even though it feels obvious.

“We compete here about twice every three months,” Sakusa mutters, gesturing for Atsumu to hit the button for their floor. “It’s alright… just wait till you see the court.”

Atsumu grins. “We came here for nationals last year.”

“Really…” Sakusa drones, and Atsumu decides to assume he’s being rhetorical, and just makes a nodding movement that he doesn’t think Sakusa even sees.

Sakusa swipes the key-card and points the other one at Atsumu for him to take. Normally, he’d be straight in the bath, but they don’t have their bags yet and Atsumu seems too fidgety anyway, like he could do with taking a jog before they get down to doing anything else. 

He makes them both tea, holding back the sugar out of habit for his own preferences, but Atsumu takes the cup without complaint anyway, sitting on the bed by the window.

A nod to Atsumu gets him up to answer the door for the porter, and he takes his running shoes – packed on a random whim – from his holdall. Atsumu catches on pretty quick.

“We’re jogging back?” he asks, even as he digs around for his own.

“Might as well… we have a long wait.”

“What do we do for lunch?”

“Eat.”

Atsumu throws him a look.

“Meian’s girl packs us all sandwiches.”

“… That’s a lot of sandwiches.”

“We fend for ourselves on Sundays. There’s a food-court not far that’s pretty good.”

The kid nods, and starts to pack up a small running bag.

They sit together, mostly in silence, as their teammates get ready for the match, but Atsumu is on edge. He’s never done such an important competition. Yes, high school nationals got him here, but this is a whole other level. And the chances of him playing is still really low.

He starts slowly, pulling his bag into his lap. “Could you take a couple of pictures?” he tries not to splutter, probably fails, and then helplessly tacks a small “please” on the end when Sakusa’s eyes slide to him.

“I’m gonna be on the court. Why don’t you take it yourself?” Atsumu blushes when he realises his mistake. _Idiot! “_ No. I mean, Of course you’re playing.. Ah… I mean... coach might let me play and Osamu wanted pictures and…” Atsumu doesn’t know why he’s still rambling but luckily Meian was around to save him from humiliating himself. “I can ask my girlfriend to help you. It’s okay, you should focus and watch how the game turns out,” He says, patting Atsumu’s shoulder. 

“Thanks,” He sighs in his relief.

“Go and warm up.”

At least his kouhai does as he’s told, practically leaping to his feet on Sakusa’s instruction, and all he can do is smirk at him. Sakusa focuses on his stretches while the others practice their serves. 

When the whistle blows, Sakusa hears Atsumu’s voice cheering amongst the others in the stadium. “Good luck, Omi-san!” Atsumu grins.

Sakusa raises his eyebrow, sighing as he hears Inunaki’s confused _Omi-san_ _?!_ and decides to ignore them for now.

Msby wins the first round. Atsumu is practically buzzing because Coach promised he could do a few serves and Atsumu is eager to play at any chance he gets.

Barnes wishes him good luck when he swaps with Atsumu. He takes a deep breath. Taking six steps before he turns toward the court. Atsumu briefly hears the commentator talking about his achievements in High School but he ignores it and focuses instead. 

The whistle blows. 

Atsumu scores a service ace for all three serves. 

The crowd goes wild and EJP Raijin calls for a timeout.

His teammates practically smothers him. “You did good rookie! Those serves were _killer!”_

“You’re totally gonna play with us in the next match,” Shogo-san states and Atsumu practically beams, all his anxiousness swept away because the team’s setter himself is _approving_ him! 

“That’s enough,” Sakusa mutters when Bokuto starts pinching his cheeks. “Let’s go eat. I’m hungry.”

“Did I do good, Omi-san?” Atsumu asks, walking besides him. He rubs his cheeks, feeling a little sore. _His senpai’s really are affectionately aggressive._

“You weren’t bad.”

Atsumu rolls his eyes.

Atsumu follows Sakusa to the edge of one of the long tables set up for the team after picking their food from the buffet. Maybe he should be more irritated than he actually is, because the kid keeps following him around like a lost puppy but he doesn’t mind his company. At least he’s keeping quiet. Especially wolfing down his meat and potatoes.

When they get back to their room, Sakusa asks him “Are you using the bathroom?”

“Uh… in a bit.”

“I’m going for a bath.”

Atsumu just nods at him, and Sakusa disappears behind the door.

Atsumu can’t sleep.

He can’t even keep his eyes closed.

He rolls over and flops his face into the unfamiliar pillow, too soft and too lumpy and too flat, but not flat enough that he can stack it up with another. He sighs.

There’s a distinct click of the teeth from the next bed.

“Miya?” Sakusa is mostly muffled by his pillow, obviously in a state of semi consciousness, probably just furious with Atsumu, and he half considers not responding at all and feigning sleep.

But he relents. It must be obvious. It’s been hours.

“Sorry,” Atsumu mumbles. “I’ll go to sleep.”

“There’s some camomile tea,” and there’s a shuffling of blankets.

Turning his head, Atsumu can see Sakusa sitting up and swinging his legs to the side of the bed.

“Come on.”

Atsumu scampers out of bed and goes to fill the kettle before Sakusa’s even stood up yet, and then he blinks dumbly at his senpai, who quirks his head to the side. Atsumu hopes he’s not going to take another epic bath when he slinks into the bathroom. In fact he’s more surprised than relieved when Sakusa comes out again just minutes later, right as the kettle signals it’s boiled, and pours the hot water over their cheap tea bags.

“Sorry,” Atsumu says again, but Sakusa just shakes his head and pats the end of his bed, next to where he’s sat. “I’m just really nervous.”

“Why?”

Atsumu scowls into the darkness. _Because you’re here. With me. In the same room. And you’re Sakusa Kiyoomi and I really adore you but I won’t say that to your face cus that’s just embarrassing-_

“You don’t need to be nervous,” Sakusa continues, voice bland, like this is actually what should be obvious.

“What?”

Sakusa turns to him when he sits down, a wide eyed look, almost a stare, if he wasn’t so sleepy. “You’re the best in the juniors… you’re better than half of the older players here,” and he says it so calmly, just casual, like it’s dismissible.

Atsumu’s heart does a flip. He’s not sure what to say. Even though that wasn’t the reason for his nervousness, Atsumu can’t help feeling flustered when Sakusa’s the one actually praising him.

“Why aren’t you a regular on the team yet?” Sakusa asks, and Atsumu’s never seen him carry on without interruption before. Even when other teammates speak to him, it’s like getting blood out of a stone. But there’s something in his eyes, and it’s not the hard stare of irritation Atsumu initially thought it to be. It’s worry, care, and it’s sort of confused but so raw. Atsumu feels like he’s about to cry.

When Atsumu doesn’t respond, Sakusa reaches forwards and strains their teabags, handing over the hot mug. Atsumu is so twitchy, Sakusa can’t make the slightest of movements without those brown eyes jerking towards him, like he’s prey and Sakusa’s the predator, even though Atsumu is not that small himself. He barely reaches Sakusa’s nose but he’s still growing. They drink their tea silently, and Atsumu still hasn’t said anything by the time Sakusa is taking his empty cup from his hands and putting them back on the tray, but the boy feels about a thousand times more relaxed than he did earlier and gets up with a smile to go back to his own bed.

“Goodnight,” Sakusa says into the darkness, pulling back his cover.

“Night… and thanks.”

They both pull up tops in all their matches and Atsumu, just bouncing beside him, actually makes quite a good buffer from all that attention that comes with first place, absorbing each and every compliment like it’s his life blood. For once at these things, Sakusa’s not feeling quite so annoyed with all the hype. He smiles at Atsumu to his side as they pass by the photographers for the volleyball and sports magazines that always show up to document the results.

The main players gather up for a photo for their main team sponsor. Atsumu steps out of the shot with a polite wave, stammering something about waiting outside with the others.

“C’mon Atsu-chan! You’re practically one of the regulars now!” Hinata grins.

Sakusa tugs him right back in.

“Sakusa-senpai...?” Atsumu asks, sounding nervous, when they all gather at the coach. Sakusa was just about to turn and make his escape for his car, but he acknowledges Atsumu with a questioning jut of his chin. “Could I… please ride with you?”

Sakusa blinks at him.

“Um… sure,” he decides. “Tell coach.”

They’re meeting up at their preferred bar anyway, and even though Sakusa would really rather not go, going with Atsumu means he won’t have to stay late anyway – getting him home being the perfect excuse to ditch out early.

“ _No_ ,” Sakusa slaps Atsumu’s hand back down to the table, and Atsumu decides he would not want to be on the receiving end of that glare he’s firing at Bokuto.

“Just one,” Bokuto whines, pushing the drink towards Atsumu again.

“He’s nineteen!” Sakusa tuts, and pushes it back. “And The legal age for drinking is twenty. Come on.”

Atsumu follows him hastily, Sakusa having shot out of his seat and stormed towards the door of the bar, not even a goodbye to the others and barely a glance over at Atsumu to make sure he’s coming. He’s irritated, but Atsumu can’t really understand why.

“It was just one…” he mutters, catching up.

Sakusa turns around, that same look on his face, and Atsumu tries hard not to cower under it. Sakusa makes a noise, a tut and a sigh all in one, and turns to carry on towards his car. Atsumu recoils and stares in his direction. He really shouldn’t have said that… the last thing he wants is for Sakusa to be mad at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just googled the legal age for drinking in japan and i hope google wasnt bluffing or anything.
> 
> Taichi and Shogo-san are random names i gave cos i dont want to put other characters cos i might wanna use em later.  
> ill add more tags when i update. its kinda finished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Osamu and Ushijima makes an appearance;))))
> 
> ive reread this chapter, theres alot of fluff *euw* but its the calm before the storm so enjoy ufufufuffufu
> 
> ok ill stop now.

They slip into a routine, running half an hour or so of just practicing together. Atsumu is good, but coach hasn’t made him one of the regulars yet since it's been only a few months since he came. Coach Foster was generous enough to let him practice with the starting team at least twice in a week, even though Shogo-san says he wouldn’t mind if Atsumu wants to practice more.

“You’re actually better than Shogo-san,” Sakusa utters and Atsumu quickly turns towards the setter to apologise but was shocked when he started laughing instead. “Damn Sakusa. Sometimes I forgot how blunt you can be,” Shogo mocks, a friendly smile on his face as he glances at Atsumu, “but he’s right. You’re _brilliant_ actually. I think coach hasn’t put you up on the team just cus you’re nineteen,” he scoffs, “which is stupid. But you’ll get there soon.”

Atsumu stays quiet until he sees Shogo disappear into the changing room before he turns towards Sakusa, “That was _rude,_ Omi! _Why did you say that?!_ ”

Sakusa rolls his eyes, “It’s Omi- _san_ to you. I already told you not to call me that but at least use it correctly if you’re not going to listen,” He huffs, ignoring the stares they’re getting - _which seems to happen a lot these days-_ and walks towards the locker room with Atsumu in tow, “I’m just stating facts. And since when did you care about being rude? You act like a child around Meian and he’s the same age as Shogo.”

“Shogo-san doesn’t tease me all the time while you guys bully me and treat me like a kid-”

“ _Which you are!”_ Meian’s voice echoes from the shower room.

“Whatever.” Atsumu sulks.

“Stop sulking or I’m not sending you home today.”

“I’m not sulking,” Atsumu frowns, “and I’m not going home with you today.”

Atsumu misses the way Sakusa’s eyes harden with that statement as Inunaki suddenly cackles, accidentally banging his head on the locker, “ _Oh my god,”_ he wheezes, “what kind of k-drama shit is this?”

He ignores him, _albeit a little confused_ , and focuses on Sakusa. “My brother’s coming to pick me up instead!”

Sakusa perks up at that, and so does his teammates.

“ _Your brother?!”_

_“Myaa samss coming?”_

“Yeah,” Atsumu grins. “He’s closing early today so we can hang out. You guys should meet him. He’s the biggest fan! We used to play volleyball together and he was the best spiker at my school...” by the time Atsumu finished rambling, the whole team was staring at him with amused grins on their faces.

“What?” He asks.

“Nothing. It’s just cute seeing you gushing about your brother,” Hinata says. Atsumu scrunches his face at that. _Cute? Ugh._ He scoffs, “If anyone here’s to be labeled cute, it’s you Shoyo!” and definitely doesn’t _stomps_ his way into the showers. 

Sakusa stares at the two siblings just a few feet in front of him. _They have the same face._ Which is weird, even for siblings. Atsumu is a carbon copy of his brother, despite the blond hair and brown eyes, the bits of baby fat he still has on his cheeks and the shorter height- _he would probably be the same height in a few months-_ and the much more vibrant and _loud_ personality. 

“Aren’t you gonna say hi to your _brother-in-law_?” Inunaki teases, eyeing the group that's formed around the Miyas. All of them excited to meet the brother of their youngest teammate. 

“I would have smacked a ball in your face if I have one with me right now,” Sakusa grumbles. He’s been getting that alot too, besides the staring. Ever since Atsumu started following him around, the team had started to _tease_ him again. Which is something that would tick Sakusa off a few years ago. The teasing had stopped since he made a name for himself in the team, but Atsumu wouldn’t stop calling him _Omi_ and it was enough for them to start all over again.

“Omi!” 

Sakusa sighs. Glaring at Inunaki and the others as they part ways.

His dark eyes meeting Atsumu’s as he drags his brother by the sleeves of his shirt. “Samu, meet Omi-kun. He’s the one that’s been taking care of me since I got here!” Atsumu beams. Sakusa wants to protest, since there wasn’t any _taking care_ needed when all Atsumu does is leech on him like a parasite, but the way Atsumu’s eyes gleam as he stares at both of them forces him to shut his mouth. _He really needs to stop with the googly eyes and shit._

Osamu’s eyes flicker between them, chuckling as he extends his hand for a handshake. “Nice to finally meet you in person, Sakusa-san. Tsumu won’t stop gushing about you ever since-” he stops when Atsumu jabs his elbows into his sides.

“Likewise,” Sakusa utters. Osamu’s grip on his hand was strong, a contrast with the smile and vibe he was radiating. _Huh, interesting._

They parted ways after a few more minutes chatting, mostly it was Atsumu rambling to them while both of them listened until Osamu had to interfere because it was getting late already.

It’s nice seeing how happy Atsumu is, chatting away with his brother as Sakusa went into his car. Osamu is _okay_ , but Sakusa can’t shake the feeling that there might be more to that handshake. It’s like he’s giving him a warning despite how nice he sounded. Sakusa shakes his head, ignoring his suspicions as he starts the engine. _A long shower would help me clear my head._

Sakusa thinks Atsumu should have expected Sakusa to drive him to the tournaments at this point but is surprised and amused when Atsumu’s jaw drops two weeks on Friday.

“I’ll pick you up at six,” he tells him, matter-of-factly, with a nod and pushes more details of the competition into his hand on a shoddy print out he’s had lying around from the first time they competed at this place this season.

“…You… You’re driving me there?” Atsumu stammers. He does a good impression of a fish.

Sakusa just shrugs. “I’ve been driving you home for a few months now. Why are you so shocked?”

“…Right… erm… thanks.”

Sakusa’s scowl deepens. Confused. The kid had started to beg him ever since the tournament to send him home, Sakusa had been annoyed but eventually relented because Atsumu is _persistent_ and _shameless_ once he gets pass all the awes and starry eyes adoration he often gives Sakusa. He’s rude and brash for a kid six years younger than him but sometimes Atsumu turns into this shy and stuttering mess and Sakusa really wants to smack him because it’s giving him a _headache._

He sighs and knocks him on the shoulder, finally breaking him out of his stupor. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing! Nothing… I just… didn’t expect it.”

Sakusa frowns in question.

“Because it’s… you…”

He blinks, confused. He’s aware he doesn’t have a reputation as the most _forward_ or _friendly_ guy, but he’s always put in enough effort to be _nice_ . And he’s actually being _really nice_ towards Atsumu if the teasing and knowing grins from his teammates weren’t proof enough.

“I don’t mean… it’s just… you’re _Sakusa Kiyoomi_! And I’m just a kid and…” 

_Here he goes again._

“We’re on the same team.”

That shuts him up nicely, and Atsumu gets out of the car waving and grinning at Shoyo once they arrive. _It’s cute. Adorable._ Sakusa pulls on his mask before getting out of the car just in case their teammates see the twitch on his lips.

Yet _another_ reception desk woman who’s more than taken aback at Atsumu accompanying Sakusa to the hotel. He could get bored of this very quickly, but at the same time he can’t knock back this proud, smug feeling. If Sakusa’s never roomed with anyone before… or at least not recently, what does he have that they don’t? Does this mean Sakusa actually _likes_ him? Does this make them, dare he even _consider_ it, _friends?!_

Sakusa flicks him on the forehead, hard, and Atsumu winces.

“Stop thinking,” he scolds, and sets his bag on the bed he’s chosen, the closest to the bathroom again.

They have a balcony in this place, and Atsumu wanders over to it, pushing aside the curtains and turning the key in the doors.

“Have you seen this view?” he calls back into the room, and Sakusa trots over.

It’s cramped and they’re close, elbows brushing as they both lean on the railing. Sakusa smiles like he knows something.

“You’re not as jittery this week.”

It’s a keen observation. Atsumu thought he’d been playing it cool last week, but Sakusa is right, and he smiles, feeling less like a kid and more like an athlete under his approving gaze.

“Let’s get a snack before the game starts… we can just drive back.”

Atsumu follows obediently, falling into a comfortable step beside him, and comes to the staggering conclusion that _it’s not just him_ . People _move_ for Sakusa, they smile and nod in his direction, such a respectful, almost intimidated level of _awe_ for this man… this man who lets Atsumu tag along like a needy younger brother. He breaks into a grin.

“With a bath,” Sakusa tacks on the end, even though this woman _knows_ . Atsumu’s holding back giggles beside him, so no doubt he’s in for a round of teasing over his “ _bath fetish_ ” (where does this kid come up with these things?) later on. Which isn’t true. He just likes to indulge in a long soak after the games.

“Sorry, Sakusa-san… we’re out of twin rooms with baths… we have plenty left with showers, though.”

A very cheeky hand pushes his bottom jaw closed. “No bath for you,” Atsumu sings.

Sakusa shoots him a look but doesn’t swat his hand away, “We’ll share, then. A double, with a bath.”

“What?”

“Team building,” Sakusa shrugs. “Thought you were into that.”

Atsumu _cannot believe_ him.

He shuffles closer to his side of the bed, hugging his pillow. Sakusa’s off having his _fucking bath_. He can hear him humming, a smug little tune just for the purpose of making Atsumu squirm and rile on the bed. He joins him not long after, sitting down comfortably, like it’s the easiest thing in the world.

“What’s up your butt?” Sakusa asks, poking Atsumu’s ribs as he lays next to him.

Atsumu visibly flinches. “I thought this was a _joke_ ,” he grumbles.

“Oh, it is. On you,” Sakusa quips blandly. “Relax. It won’t matter when you’re asleep.”

“Jerk.”

“Idiot.”

Atsumu sighs. “Goodnight, _Sakusa-senpai._ ”

“Hn.”

Oh. _Oh._

Apparently it _does_ matter when they’re asleep. Or at least, when _Atsumu_ is asleep. Sakusa adjusts his position so Atsumu isn’t _quite_ crushing his arm anymore, and sighs into the mass of blond hair tucked under his chin.

Well, at least the kid is _sleeping_ this time.

They’ve not had a repeat of that first competition – and they’re up to five now – where Sakusa had to get up with him and calm him down. He does _settle_ , eventually, but there’s so much tossing and turning in the process and Sakusa hears him get up for the bathroom at least once. Sakusa’s not asked about it, because Atsumu’s not been anywhere near as uptight as he was the first time but…

But _this…_

This is the _opposite_ of what he was expecting. Atsumu hasn’t stirred all night. Even when he was slowly shuffling closer, as if just _magnetised_ towards Sakusa in his sleep, he was still utterly unconscious. Sakusa doesn’t have the heart to wake him… He _doesn’t_ feel the urge to push him away, despite their close proximity which is something Sakusa actually hasn’t really noticed. 

He hasn’t noticed how much he actually _touches_ Atsumu, despite the layer of clothes between them, Sakusa doesn't really initiate anything with his teammates. It was worse when he was younger. He _refused_ to shake hands. _He got alot of backlash for that._ Now, it wasn’t much of a problem but he still keeps a good distance between them.

Sakusa remembers Atsumu giving him a high five when they were practicing. Even Bokuto stopped and stared, mouth hanging open but Sakusa paid him no mind. _No wonder._

Sakusa took a deep breath, jostling Atsumu a little in the process. 

_Well, this is kinda nice._ He thinks. His therapist would be crying if they see him now.

Atsumu, unfortunately, has a _slightly_ different opinion.

 _“Why didn’t you wake me?!_ ” he knows he’s yelling as he scrambles away, can feel just how hot his face is, but he absolutely does not care, because Sakusa is just lying there, lazily scratching his chest where Atsumu’s just been lying.

“You were dead,” Sakusa shrugs.

“I’m _so_ sorry…must’ve been cold, or something…” Atsumu mumbles, facing away now to try and cool off. _He just cuddled with Sakusa Kiyoomi for fucks sake!_ He should thank the heavens but the embarrassment is just _too much_.

There’s a single, light scoff behind him. “Or maybe you’re just clingy.”

“I am not clingy,” because _he’s not!_ He just… appreciates the company. Or something.

If this is the teasing he’s getting from just one night of accidental cuddling, he hopes to hell Sakusa _never_ gets a chance to chat with Osamu again. He’d never live it down.

Not that Sakusa was _ever_ intending on letting him live just this down, with how he makes snide little remarks at every opportunity over the next week.

Things reach a new level of weird when Sakusa comes up behind him, a hand on each shoulder, and starts to push him towards the coach’s office.

“Sakusa? Miya?” Coach Foster is glancing suspiciously between them, and Sakusa leans back against a filing cabinet.

Atsumu fumbles nervously with his own hands in the middle of the room, until Sakusa nudges him in the back of the leg with his foot. “Sit.”

“Is there a problem, boys?” Foster sits down too, across from Atsumu.

Sakusa _should_ feel a little bit sympathy about what he must be doing to Atsumu– the poor thing looks close to tears, probably overthinking about what he actually did wrong– but it’ll be worth it in about a few seconds when his little face lights up.

“Let him on the regulars this weekend,” Sakusa tells him, forces the words into his ears with his strongest, most confident deadpan.

The way Atsumu turns to him, eyes like saucers and mouth just gaping uselessly. He might want to say something but… Sakusa thinks he probably can’t, and steps away from the cabinet to stand a little more supportively next to him.

“He’s better than Taichi and Shogo-san combined,” Sakusa continues, and his hand finds Atsumu’s shoulder, which is shaking a little bit. “And he gets on with the others better than Taichi… he’d be good on the team.”

Coach sighs. And sighs again, looking critically between them both.

There’s such a thickness in the room, Atsumu can feel it in the way Sakusa’s fingers squeeze his shoulder. He knows he’s got the spot on the team even before Foster gives up his act and grins at him, reaching over to clap him on the other shoulder in congratulations. Sakusa’s fingers tighten a little bit more.

“This weekend then, boys. And… ah, looks like we have a visitor. Have you been here the whole time?”

Both Atsumu and Sakusa turn to the doorway, where a large figure takes up the entire space.

“Wakatoshi…” he hears Sakusa mumble, and thinks their faces must have a similar expression of bewilderment, because this is _Ushijima Wakatoshi!_ Schweiden adler’s ace, four time gold medallist for nationals, and he was on the Japan Volleyball team with _Sakusa_ when they won silver at the last Olympics. But there’s something else in Sakusa’s eyes. A foreign emotion that Atsumu has never seen before. He looks almost in _love._

Wakatoshi steps into the room, one long arm reaching out as Sakusa steps forwards, meeting him in the middle, totally abandoning his hold on Atsumu, and slipping into probably the most intimate platonic embrace Atsumu ever witnessed. He tries to keep his face intact, emotions a bubbling mess.

Sakusa’s got his head nestled right into Wakatoshi’s chest, breathing him in, eyes closed, face relaxed into just comfort while Wakatoshi rubs up and down his back and tangles his fingers in his hair.

“Miss me?” his voice is rougher than Atsumu remembers it from interviews – but then he’s older now. He’s _retired_ , even though he’s still young and if Atsumu is up to date he’s coaching for a university team in Tokyo. Sakusa nods against him and Wakatoshi smiles. “Go on… we have coach stuff to talk about,” and maybe it’s his imagination, his fanboy fantasies gone wild, but Atsumu swears he sees him press a little kiss to the top of Sakusa’s forehead when he pulls away.

_What the fucking hell?!_

Sakusa just nods, casting a quick glance at Atsumu to hurry him up and leading the way from the door.

But there’s a big hand right where Sakusa’s used to be, stopping him.

“Miya Atsumu, right?” even with a smile on his face, he’s just as intimidating as Atsumu’s read about.

“Wakatoshi-senshu…” his voice is trembling. Gotta cut that out.

Wakatoshi just keeps smiling, and looks over his shoulder at the doorway where Sakusa’s already disappeared. “Kiyoomi likes you… you must be doing well.”

And that’s it. That’s all he gets before Sakusa’s hand comes flying around the doorjamb and grabs him by the wrist, dragging him away.

“And don’t call me Kiyoomi!”

It’s a long trip this weekend. So long that they’re all – even Sakusa, he’s not driving this one – setting off on the coach at the usual practice start time, with the intention of arriving at the hotel before midnight and getting a good sleep there, rather than trying to sleep and travelling in the early hours. Sakusa lets Atsumu have the window seat, since he’s never done this drive before.

“Did you not bring a travel pillow?” he’s mildly aware he sounds like an exasperated parent, but never mind. Atsumu shakes his head, barely lucid, having just about caught himself conking out on the window the fourth time in not even as many minutes. “Come on…”

His shoulder, though a little hard with all those muscles, must surely be more comfortable than being vibrated on the window. Atsumu agrees, after a moment’s hesitation, apparently just deciding he doesn’t even care if Sakusa goes on another teasing spree after this. Atsumu sleeps like a baby, throwing his arm over Sakusa’s stomach as he slips deeper into his dreams.

“He ok?” it’s…uh… Inunaki, _again._ That little shit never waste time, asking over the back of his seat.

Sakusa restrains his shrug for Atsumu’s sake. “Tired. Probably a little nervous.”

Sakusa controls his urge to kick his seat when a smirk forms on his face. “He’s a cute kid. Got a proper little crush on you, hasn’t he? And vice versa?” and turns back with a wink. Sakusa huffs into Atsumu’s hair. _Who the fuck uses vice versa in real life conversation?_

“ _NO._ ” he snaps at Bokuto and Hinata when they try to take a selfie with him in the background, which turns futile as they make more annoying faces for the next one . Atsumu stirs a bit. ”I swear to god if you post that pic online, _I’m pouring bleach in your drinks_.” He hissed.

_“Ooooh scary~”_

“Don’t be so tense _, Omi omiiii”_

“You’re not that scary when you’re making threats while cuddling with Tsumu, _Sakusa sem-paiii,”_

Sakusa clenches his teeth and counts to ten. He’s really gonna end up _murdering_ them one of these days.

Sakusa can see Atsumu trembling in line in front of him. He’s been trembling since they walked out to the edge of the court to line up. Scratch that. Sakusa’s sure Atsumu’s been trembling since he failed at falling asleep again last night. He sighs.

“We’ve done this a thousand times,” he tells him quietly. They’ve already been given a few side-eyes for the little baby face slotted into the middle of their team, and Sakusa is feeling weirdly protective of him. “And all these competitions are only practice… it doesn’t even matter.”

He’s lying, in a sense. It does matter. Not just because this is Atsumu’s test as a member of the team, but also a test of how he can perform as a regular member on one of the top Volleyball teams in Japan. Because he’s ready –Sakusa knows he’s ready, _Coach knows he’s ready_ , and there’s a look in Atsumu’s eye that means even he knows he’s ready.

Atsumu comes tearing at the wall ahead of all the opponents, tossing perfect sets and killer serves, and Sakusa actually smiles when they finish. A full blown grin on his face.

He’s _proud_. This is his break. There’ll be sponsors watching, other coaches watching, he’ll be getting his own wiki page any minute now.

Sakusa buys Atsumu his first ever celebratory shot.

“But I’m _underage,_ ” Atsumu teases, even as he takes the little cup and prepares to down it in sync with everyone else.

“And it’s just the _one,_ ” Sakusa counters, flicking his forehead, but Atsumu can’t shake his smile.

‘One’ is _not_ what the rest of the guys have in mind for him though. Another shot slides his way when Sakusa disappears to the bathroom an hour later, and he’s given an almost full pint of beer when someone else makes their excuses early. It’s almost embarrassing – if he had enough inhibitions left to be embarrassed – how quickly he gets drunk, because his next fully formed memory is standing on the pavement with Sakusa as a taxi pulls up, feeling wobbly, vision blurred, yet strangely warm and tired with Sakusa’s hand holding him steady on his back.

This is not what Sakusa wanted at _all_.

He can’t get him back home _like_ _this_. Osamu’s going to _kill him._ They’ll have to call in in the morning, make up something about being held up with the competition and travelling (and he’s more than certain Foster will back him up, because like _hell_ does he need it getting around that their youngest setter has gotten completely off his face on a team night out, and that the team have _let him_ ) because not only he’s barely nineteen, but if he goes back like this Osamu probably won’t let him stay overnight anymore, especially with how protective he is.

He takes him home. It’s the only thing he can do. One hand on him, because this kid couldn’t walk in a straight line if he was on tracks, and having to almost lift him out of his shoes at the front door. He gets him to the couch without incident, and marks it as an achievement.

“Drink this,” he demands, giving him a large glass of water.

Atsumu, sleepy, dazed, just completely _drunk_ , does as he’s told. Might think it’s still booze, who knows at this point? He looks at Sakusa all doe eyed, flopping towards him, and Sakusa catches him with his cheek in his palm.

“You’re Sakusa Kiyoomi…” Atsumu hiccups.

“And you need to go to bed…”

He manhandles the mess to his bedroom and it’s like trying to teach a three year old to undress themselves, trying to coax him out of his jeans and tracksuit jacket. He sets another large drink of water on the bedside table, and brings the cover up to Atsumu’s neck. He’d share – it’s not like they haven’t before – but hell, if Atsumu wakes up with no recollection of anything in Sakusa’s bed in just his boxers… well… that’s a news headline Sakusa doesn’t want to consider.

He takes the couch instead.

It’s dark and it’s _spinning_ when Atsumu wakes up. He doesn’t know the bed. Maybe it’s the hotel. There’s a door right across from him and he hopes to god it’s the bathroom. Because he is going to _puke_.

He retches until he’s just dry heaving, and staggers back to the bed where he sits, reaching for the drink he knows Sakusa always puts on their bedside tables, downing half of it in one. Speaking of Sakusa…

“ _Omi-kun?_ ” he calls, too loudly, but as he adjusts to the moonlight filtering in through a gap in the curtains, and finally gets enough sense to look around, he realises this isn’t the hotel.

He starts to panic. He knows he got drunk, knows he got in a taxi. His memory has someone there with him, but dammit if he can remember who it is. He still has his underwear on, so _that’s_ a thing but… just _where on Earth is he_ . Where is _Sakusa?!_

“Tsumu?” the voice is choked with sleep, and there’s a cough right after it. Atsumu gets up in search of the noise. “I’m in the lounge… are you alright?”

“Omi!” Atsumu rushes in, and Sakusa barely has time to sit up and catch him when this epitome of a hangover bowls into him.

“Hey… you know it’s two in the morning, right…?” Sakusa gets an arm around his back anyway. He stinks of booze and vomit, and he’s panting like the jog across the hall has worn him out completely. “Come on. Back to bed. You’re at my house. Everything’s fine.”

Sort of.

“Osamu,” Atsumu hiccups, and tenses considerably. “Drunk… oh, god… _whatamIgoingtodo?!_ ”

“It’s fine. We’ll sort it out. You just need to sleep this off… alright? Hey… no, _no, no, no_ , _Tsumu_ … don’t cry…” too late for that… _“why are you crying?”_

Atsumu’s too far gone to form words, blubbering into Sakusa’s shoulder, all his weight now against his chest as he buries in for a hug, and Sakusa lets him, running his hands up and down his back in a way _he_ likes, and hopes it’s going to work for him too. He lays back down, taking Atsumu with him, and he’s not as heavy when he’s more spread out, lying half on top of Sakusa and barely hanging off the edge of the couch.

Sakusa manoeuvres the blanket around them. Atsumu’s too much of a mess to try and lug back to the bed, and getting up will wake them both up more anyway.

“We won, remember? You got yourself a spot in the regulars now. You’ve _proven_ yourself…” he soothes.

He’s not good at this, this _nice_ thing, and he’s probably making a hash of it, but what else can he do? He runs a hand into Atsumu’s matted hair, easing out the tangles with his fingers as the boy finally stops heaving and sets about a sleepy, sickly tremble in his arms instead.

I’m _never_ gonna let u out of my sight at parties ever again, Sakusa thinks before he drifts off to sleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> issokay Sakusa, i wont know how to act either if i have one Miya Atsumu on top of me lol.
> 
> Also yall probably curious about Ushisakus relationship. well that something for the future


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the rating. There's nothing too extreme in this chapter. Also i had fun writing Inunaki lol i love him

Atsumu recognises the comfort of Sakusa’s chest and arms when he blinks awake later in the morning. Sakusa’s stroking his back, and all he can see is one jutting collarbone and the curve of his neck that seems to just go on for days, especially from this angle.

“You awake?” Sakusa asks, voice low and rougher than usual, and Atsumu can feel the words tickle at his fringe.

“Mm,” he’s not entirely sure he can speak, so he sticks with just humming an acknowledgement.

They’re quiet again, Sakusa still running his hands up and down Atsumu’s back without pause, like he doesn’t even want to move, or want Atsumu to move. Atsumu starts to realise just how _inappropriately_ they’re pressed together, how he’s almost entirely on top of Sakusa, just being held. And then realises just how much he _likes_ it. 

He shifts a bit, snuggling in, because if Sakusa’s not going to tell him to move, he’s going to make the most of this. Sakusa adjusts to take his weight accordingly, and now Atsumu’s face sinks into the crook of his neck and he stills his hands, bringing one up to card through his hair.

“You alright?” he murmurs, the rumble of his voice making Atsumu tingle.

“Headache,” He manages to grunt.

Sakusa chuckles, just a little, rumbling more and Atsumu might be getting an addiction to the lull of his tenor. “Hangover,” he tells him, uselessly. Atsumu had worked that one out, thanks. “I texted Foster to call your brother… He thinks we’re still away.”

Atsumu nods.

Sakusa squeezes around him, too tired to be annoyed and too comfortable under his warm weight to shove him away.

“You’re a pain,” he moans, but it’s light, and he feels Atsumu smile half-heartedly against him.

“Sorry…”

An endearing pain, nonetheless. He moves his arm from over the top of the blanket around Atsumu’s back to slide it under, his bare skin now settling around Atsumu’s nude torso. He’s warm and a bit sticky, but nothing unpleasant. 

It’s still pretty early, and they’re both exhausted. He really just wants to go back to sleep, even if Atsumu is curled up to him like a clingy, confused puppy. He’s clingy when he’s tired anyway, and just seems the type to be a cuddly, giggly, little shit when he’s drunk. Sakusa can deal with it.

“Omi…”

Sakusa squeezes again. “Who says you can call me that?” he says into the top of his head, staying gentle, he’d hate to aggravate his headache. He feels Atsumu tense. “No… it’s alright.”

Relaxing, Atsumu finally brings an arm over Sakusa too, the bits he isn’t lying on top of, anyway. “Thanks for looking after me…” he mumbles, shy, probably embarrassed.

“It’s my job,” because it is. But he’s also spent more time with Atsumu than anyone else in the last few months, and considers them quite close – at least as close as he ever manages to get with anyone – and cares about him. And he is _kinda cute_.

“Omi…” Sakusa thought it was over, thought they were going back to sleep, but no, kid’s on a roll. “Y’know I really admire you right…”

“But you’re also like… really hot,”

And he’s definitely still drunk.

“I get that alot,” he smirks, and feels Atsumu smiling again. “Go to sleep, kid.”

Atsumu blushes into Sakusa’s neck. Whatever he was trying to say, he probably didn’t manage it. He goes to sleep before he embarrasses himself more.

Atsumu is not quite sure when it started- _probably since the day he woke up drunk in Sakusa’s house-_ but somehow he’s quite more aware of his _feelings_ and the word ‘admire’ just sounds like total _bullshit_ now.

Atsumu is not as _naive_ or oblivious as his teammates think he is. Sure, he doesn’t fool around but he knows what he wants and is quite confident with himself. He _knows_ he’s attractive, has been noticing it since he hit puberty and the way people’s eyes linger on certain parts of his body fuels his ego a little bit. Well, _a lot actually_ but he’s just good at acting like he doesn’t notice. 

_Hell,_ even his teammates ogles him sometimes. They usually stare at his eyes when he talks to them, but sometimes they linger on his mouth, or his chest when he’s shirtless, or his ass and thighs when he does some stretches. Some were subtle, some were _obvious._ He doesn't mind the attention.

The problem is _Sakusa’s_ been doing it a lot too, lately. And Atsumu can’t control the giddy feeling he gets when he caught him staring a few times. _Sakusa Kiyoomi,_ his idol, the most _stoic_ and _untouchable_ person he ever met, is looking at Atsumu like he _wants_ him. 

He’s gotten past the innocent touches already, which he also notices that Sakusa doesn’t do to anyone else, but Atsumu wants _more._

He’s greedy and shameless. So he uses every opportunity he gets to initiate skinship with Sakusa because Sakusa _lets him._ Even in front of his teammates. Sakusa lets him touch him. He lets Atsumu’s hands linger on his wrist when they go out with their teammates. He lets Atsumu play with his fingers and trace the line of his palms when he gets bored waiting for Coach to finish talking after practice. He doesn't drive to tournament's much, often letting Atsumu cuddle him in the back seat while he endures all those teasing. 

He doesn’t do more than that, because Atsumu is actually scared to test the boundaries. But that doesn't mean he couldn't _tease_ him. 

He licks his lips and a surge of pride burns in him when Sakusa’s eyes follow them. His skin tingles when he spreads his legs a little , letting out a groan as he let his head fall back, the long line of his neck exposed and Sakusa tries _so hard_ not to stare _._ He exaggerates his pants and moans when they finish practice, sweat decorating his skin as he clings to Sakusa, ignoring the concerned looks Shoyo keeps sending his way and tries to hide his grin on Sakusa’s neck when he feels him shiver when Atsumu let out a whimper that only him could hear. 

However, nothing could compare the way he feels when it’s Sakusa the one who touches him first, more than the normal head flicks he gives and casual high fives. It started thanks to Bokuto, one of his more touchy feely senpai, who has this _weird_ obsession with his cheeks. 

_They’re really squishyyyy_ , Bokuto had exclaimed, Atsumu glared at him all day after that. 

Bokuto was harassing him again, right after practice, hanging onto him in the locker room and saying how he didn’t mean to upset Atsumu at all when suddenly Sakusa stood right in front of him. His face blank as he slowly touches Atsumu’s face, pinching his cheeks the way Bokuto always does. Atsumu was sure he was going to die that day as Sakusa casually raises his eyebrows and with a bored voice had uttered, “Maybe you shouldn’t touch something that's not yours, Bokuto… As tempting as it might be.”

He let’s the silence hang, slowly retreating his hand and tucks it in his pockets. Atsumu’s sure everyone was looking at them, even Bokuto went unnaturally quiet as Sakusa stares at him until Atsumu’s the one who drops his gaze. His face had burned the whole week and no one dares to touch him again whenever Sakusa's near. _Which is mostly all the time._

Sakusa lets him have one beer after they won silver, and is very pleased with Atsumu when he rejects the offer of joining in on a round of jaeger-bombs. So he gets another beer for that.

“Come on, let's go,” Sakusa tries to be subtle. He doesn’t want drunken smirks from the others because Atsumu is still just the baby.

He complies easily, slipping out of the bar just a little bit tipsy, but enough that he’s putting his arm around Sakusa’s shoulders.

“You’re shrinking.”

Sakusa bats him off. “You’re growing, idiot.”

And he is, but Atsumu's still shorter than Sakusa.

When he arrives home, Osamu's there to greet them at the front door. He knows about his outing with his teammates, and warns him not too drink too much instead.

Atsumu easily collapse into his brother, sniffing his comforting scent before turning towards Sakusa who's standing outside awkwardly. It's kind of funny how someone as tall and brooding as him seems to cower every time he meets Osamu. 

Which is understandable. Osamu can be quite intense but he means well. He opens his mouth to bid goodnight, but Atsumu might be a little bit tipsy because he's not really sure what he said before Sakusa's eyes goes wide and Osamu closes the door on his face.

He glares at his brother, who looks at him like he just slapped his face, "What's wrong?" he asks, a little bit shaken.

"What did I do?" Atsumu asks again, more insistently but Osamu ignores him and brings him to bed.

"You're drunk. It's nothing important." 

Atsumu knows he's lying, but he's tired. He asks Sakusa about the incident when they meet at practice and feels a little disappointed when he repeats the same words.

"You were drunk. It's _nothing_."

“Why are you acting like a child?!”

Atsumu hates that word. _Child. Kid._

He's sulking, sitting on the edge of his bed, head turned away from Meian's disapproving eyes. They're rooming together, which is something that Atsumu didn't know because of course he would assume he'd be rooming with Sakusa.

But now he's stuck with Meian _and_ Inunaki for their one week vacation while Sakusa get's a private room for himself.

"This is so _unfair!_ Why does he get to have a room while I'm stuck with you two?!"

"He paid it himself, kid." Inunaki answers, yawning as he lay on his side of the bed. "Looks like you get to spent more time with your lovely sempaiis," Inunaki winks before Atsumu throws a pillow on his face.

"Is there something going on between you and Sakusa?" Meian asks, acting nonchalant as he continues to unpack his stuff while Inunaki's head peeks behind the pillow on his face.

Atsumu shakes his head, not trusting his voice. He excuses himself, going into the bathroom but doesn't miss the concerned glance both of them exchange as Atsumu closes the door.

Atsumu has been avoiding Sakusa. It's been _three_ _whole days_ since they talked to eachother, which is a whole record in itself since the team is together in Nara.

He end up spending the day dragging Shoyo and Bokuto around, feeding the deer there and taking pictures. Bokuto was kind of reluctant to hang out with him ever since the incident with Sakusa, and he probably could sense the hostility Sakusa was radiating when Atsumu laced their fingers together and gave him the _ickiest_ puppy eyes he could muster. His brown eyes basically _trembles_ when Bokuto looks like he was about to say no.

That, coupled with his soft blonde strands framing his _eyes -he didn't style it today on purpose-_ lips a pretty shade of pink while he pouts and whines, "Pleaseeeeee _Bokkun_ ".

There's _no way_ Bokuto would deny him now.

_Its his top secret weapon, even Osamu has trouble denying him._

He could hear Inunaki gag somewhere behind them and it takes a lot of effort for him to not turn around and _choke_ that little bitch _._ Atsumu's face instantly lights up when Bokuto sighs, a sign of defeat.

Sakusa was still looking at them and Atsumu - _feeling petty -_ smacks a kiss on Bokuto's cheeks before turning and dragging him away. His other hand linking with Shoyo's as they made their to one of the nearest stall to buy food.

Inunaki's _gasps._ Eyes wide and mouth hanging open as he turns towards Sakusa. 

"Not. A. _Word."_ He grumbles, eyes twitching when Inunaki makes a show of covering his mouth with his hand, the other one holding his chest, five fingers spread open on his heart. M _ocking_ him.

Thomas, who's been watching silently all this time, chooses that moment to open his mouth,

"Wait... Did Atsumu-kun and Sakusa-san _broke up?!"_

Atsumu puts more effort in looking pretty that night. He usually would just go to the bar with his teammates wearing their practice clothes, but this is a _vacation_. There's no way he's going out with them looking all sloppy. 

He's wearing his fav jeans that has slits running up his thighs and hugged him in the best way, a black mesh shirt with a jacket on top. Atsumu finishes his look with styling his hair and a little bit of makeup. Not much, just some eyeliner and mascara to bring out his eyes. It wasn't really over the top, considering that he's pretty sure Bokuto's gonna parade around wearing a tank top that exposes half of his body.

Inunaki whistles from where he stood, still halfway dressed. "Who are _you_ trying to impress tonight?"

Atsumu turns with smug grin on his face, "I look pretty great, huh?" He asks instead, rolling his eyes when Inunaki taps a finger on his chin and hums like he's contemplating his answer, "You don't look bad." Atsumu and Meian laughs, shaking their head.

"You look cute, Atsumu." Meian says, a teasing glint in his eyes. Laying on his bed, sporting a simple black shirt and jeans.

Atsumu pouts and sticks out his tongue at him, "You guys suck at compliments. I'm going to asks Shoyo and Bokkun instead!"

He didn't bother knocking the door and barges right in. Both Bokuto and Hinata's head shot up, assessing the intruder, their eyes lighting up when they see him.

"Oh hello there gorgeous!"

"You look _hot!"_

_Now that's better._

Atsumu's standing outside, alone, as he waits for his teammates to gather before they went to the bar, chatting with Osamu as he waits.

He sends him a selfie, zipping up his jacket for the photo because he's pretty sure Osamu's gonna flip out if his see the mesh shirt he's wearing. Which is endearing and frustrating at the same time. He could be thirty and Osamu would still see him as that ten year old boy that came crying to him every time he gets bullied.

A black sports car suddenly comes cruising by, stopping right in front of him. The passenger window rolls down and Atsumu has to slouch to see who's driving. His eyes widens when he spots Sakusa.

“Get in the car,” Sakusa tells him. “I'll drive you there.”

Atsumu doesn’t move for a moment, opening and closing his mouth like he’s looking for words, until he gives up and looks away.

“Atsumu, _please._ ”

He sighs. Sparing a look at his teammates when he hears them approaching and gets in.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Atsumu mumbles, refusing to look at Sakusa as he drives. 

"You look nice," he tries, giving Atsumu a once-over before focusing on the road.

"Atsumu," he tries again when he doesn't respond. "Why are you upset?"

"It's nothing," Atsumu grits out, annoyed. "I'm just being moody. I'll get over it soon."

The trip was silent. Awkward. Atsumu is just so miserable next to him and Sakusa's pretty sure it has something to do with him, judging by the way Atsumu's been acting these few days.

Atsumu shoots off into the crowd of their team as soon as they hit the bar. Sakusa doesn’t really blame him, and slinks to the sides.

“Get this kid a beer!” someone calls, and through a gap between shoulders Sakusa sees someone throw their arm around Atsumu’s shoulders. There’s a few confused looks shot between them. He sits next to Barnes, trying to look casual.

Atsumu’s doing an excellent job of avoiding him. Every time Sakusa sees him when their group shifts around he has a beer in his hand. Steadily getting more and more giggly and just silly – drunk, obviously – until he’s sidling up to Sakusa, scooting onto the seat next to him and sinking onto his shoulder.

“Suppose we should get going, hmm?” Sakusa asks him, fitting his arm decidedly heavily around his shoulders, like he doesn’t want him to leave again. “I can’t finish this. Or I’ll be too drunk to drive anyway,” and he plonks his half-finished beer bottle down onto the table in front of them.

It’s only his third – Atsumu’s been keeping tabs – Sakusa's not a lightweight either but he looks so worried when Atsumu casually picks up the bottle and takes a swig.

“Let me finish that for you,” he winks. Sakusa thinks he’s plastered anyway. Half a bottle won’t make a difference at this point.

“Did you have fun?” Sakusa asks, stroking a few strands of hair from Atsumu’s face with irritated affection. “Wanna go back to mine? Inunaki and Meian's probably gonna stay a litle longer.”

Atsumu nods against him, warm and comfortable and just feeling better that Sakusa’s not furious enough to abandon him. He knew he’d get to stay in his room if Sakusa thought he was wasted.

But it’s only Atsumu’s second drink.

Atsumu giggles all the way to their hotel. It’s not too late and he’s not as bad as he could be, but Sakusa still feels like an idiot. He could have just taken him to his own room and been done with it. Atsumu was obviously mad at him anyway, so denying him a night out couldn’t really have made anything worse. Though, he’s glad to be getting Atsumu back safe and so much happier. Hopefully he won’t be too rough in the morning so they can have some kind of conversation about everything.

“But I’m not even _druuuuunk_ ,” Atsumu whines, leaning against Sakusa on the hallway wall as he tries to take his shoes off.

He steadies him with a hand on his shoulder, but that only serves to make Atsumu lean into him even more, wrapping his arms around his waist and sinking his face into Sakusa’s neck.

“Somehow I’m not inclined to believe you,” Sakusa mutters, allowing the hug and gently rubbing his back. “ _Sit._ Have some water.”

Atsumu kisses his cheek. Sakusa takes that as his cue to manoeuvre him to the couch, fetching him the water and some food to soak up however much booze he’s had. Atsumu flops over him, practically rolling in his lap, and Sakusa’s having a hard time keeping his hands in check. He wants to stroke his back or pet his hair, just comforting little touches to try and tell him it’s alright. He expects him to be clingy – it’s just how he gets. He snuggles and clambers on him, digging his face back into his neck where he finally settles, straddling Sakusa’s lap now. He doesn’t kiss him again, but he’s definitely _too close_.

“How much did you have?” Sakusa asks, folding one arm over him to both just hold him and also pull him away a little bit.

“Just one… and that bit you gave me,” Sakusa’s not so sure on his definition of ‘gave’, but whatever.

“Be honest,” he scolds.

“I am being honest,” Atsumu comes up to mouth against his ear. “I’m _not_ even drunk.”

Sakusa’s hands settle onto his back.

“…Oh.”

Atsumu eye's linger on his chest, playing with the top two button of his dress shirt before he slides his hands on Sakusa's biceps.

Atsumu adjusts, leaning back just a tad but shifting his hips forwards, sitting his crotch right into Sakusa’s.

_“Atsumu,”_ He warns, or tries to, but it catches in his throat when Atsumu rocks his hips. 

_“Kiyoomi,”_ Atsumu mocks, leaning in again, just an inch between their noses and open lips. Sakusa can probably smell how sober he is now, and it settles over his eyes when he realises he’s been tricked.

Atsumu dives in for a kiss. Hoping Sakusa would kiss him back, but then a strong hand grabs onto Atsumu's shoulder and pushes him. Atsumu startles, wide brown eyes meeting dark ones.

"No." Sakusa says. And just like that, everything in him _shatters._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohohohoho.. that didnt end well💀
> 
> Atsumu issa manipulative little shit yo,, but BOKUTO IS ALSO WEAK AF LOL.
> 
> ahh this was fun to write, but the next chapter is my fav so far lol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna warn you guys, this chapter contain Atsumu n his potty mouth so.. get ready lol.
> 
> Im gonna state their ages here just so its easy for you guys. And since atsumu is in the team already im not gonna use the ocs anymore.
> 
> Barnes: 31  
> Meian: 29  
> Ushiwaka: 29  
> Thomas: 27  
> Inunaki: 26  
> Bokuto: 25  
> Sakusa: 25  
> Osamu: 24  
> Hinata: 22  
> Atsumu: 19
> 
> Update 2021!
> 
> HEY GUYS! im sorry this isnt an update.. i didnt realise its been so long omg! I have like 2 more exams before this semester ends😭 Thankyou for all the new comments! ill catch up w u guys soon 😚

“It’s too low.”

“Make sure you toss it near the net.”

“I could do it better than you, _come on!”_

“ _Again!”_

Atsumu grits his teeth. He’s been practicing his sets with Sakusa for the last hour and every single one of them was met with complaints. It wasn’t that bad but somehow Sakusa seems to have something to say about every single one of them. And Atsumu’s patience is on thin. _Fucking_. _Ice_. 

He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves, rubbing his face to alleviate the tension a little. 

_You can do this Atsumu. Just a little bit more._

“Maybe you guys should take a break.” Meian says, he’s been watching them practice for awhile now, probably too scared to leave them on their own. Atsumu shakes his head, but then he see’s Sakusa leaving from the corner of his eyes. He watches, eyes lingering on Sakusa’s back until he disappears into the locker room. 

Atsumu sighs, shoulder hunched as he made his way towards the nearest bench and flopped down on it. Meian sat down near his head, ruffling his hair lightly and it takes all of his energy to not have a meltdown right there, with all of his teammates still practicing.

He hears footsteps nearing. Bokuto sits on the floor right in front of him, his eyes wide and concerned as he asks, “You okay Tsumtsum?” And Atsumu really wants to say, _Yes, everything’s fine_ but he doesn’t even have the energy to lie. Because everything’s _not fine_ and he’s exhausted. Mentally. Physically. Everything _hurts_. 

It's been one week since the incident at the hotel. One week of Sakusa _ignoring him_ instead of the other way around and Atsumu feels miserable. He had _tried_ to act casual, acting like Sakusa's rejection doesn't hurt his pride. They probably should have talked about it but as soon as Atsumu opens his mouth, instead of saying sorry or asking why, he had insulted him. His tone was hard, dripping with sarcasm as he scoffs,

_"My bad... huh.. Someone as great as you probably wouldn't want to be caught with someone like me. What? You're afraid you might catch a disease or something, Sakusa-san?"_

Atsumu cringes at the memory. Definitely not one of his best moments. He had tried to apologise, but Sakusa wouldn't even spare him a glance. And even if he had to talk to Atsumu, he always looks annoyed even though he's not even looking at him, as if Atsumu was not even worth his time nowadays.

Atsumu sighs. He doesn’t even realise he’s crying until Bokuto starts wiping his tears away. 

“Hey.. It’s okay.. You’re gonna be fine,” he says, voice soft as he starts rubbing soothing circles on his back. Atsumu turns his head away, facing the opposite direction to hide his face but then he realise Inunaki’s standing there, head tilted as he stares down at Atsumu. “Go _awaaayyyy…_ Leave me alone,” He whines.

“Sit up, Kid. We have to talk about this.” Inunaki says instead.

“Don’t wanna.” He hears Inunaki huffs before he hauls Atsumu up by his shoulders, almost toppling him off the bench.

_"What the fuck?!"_

"Shut up and drink this."

"You're pretty strong for someone so _small_ ," Atsumu chides, wiping the remnants of tears on his face before taking the water bottle from Inunaki and gulping it down.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" Hinata asks, jogging towards them, sitting down next to Bokuto on the floor.

"We're gonna help this kid solve his love crisis," Inunaki utters, taking a seat next to Atsumu.

"I _did not_ ask for your help!"

"You didn't, but it's been a week of you being moody and suffering! Sakusa being hostile is not something new, but you've been mopping around ever since and to be honest, you're actually dragging other people's mood down with you!" Inunaki scolds, practically vibrating with frustration on his seat.

"He's right TsumTsum. You should let us help you!"

"Yeah! So what's the problem? I honestly thought everything was going to be fine when you left with Sakusa-san but then..." Hinata trailed off, a grimace on his face as he recounted how awkward the trip had been after that.

Atsumu sighs, rubbing his face. "Well I thought everything was gonna be _splendid!_ I thought we were gonna have sex that night!" he shrieks, face warming as he continues, "I was practically on his lap - _offering myself to him_ \- but then I tried to kiss him and he said _NO_ and arghhhhhhh!" He groans, hiding his face behind his hand in frustration. 

"Oh.. wow. I did not expect this." Meian says.

"Wait!" Inunaki squawks, "So basically you're saying that all this time you've been mopping around is because your boyfriend isn't giving you his _dick???"_

"Umm.. guys-" Meian tries,

"It's not _any dick_ , okay! It's _Omi's dick-"_

 _"Oh My God!!!!_ "

"And we're not even dating! Which is fine but I expected to get _pounded_ that night okay-"

Atsumu is on a roll, he probably would regret this later. Someone should really stop him but Meian and Hinata looks _mortified_ while Bokuto is already rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off,

"- but Omi said _nooooooo_ and that actually hurts my pride cos I thought even if he doesn't like me, we could at least hook up or something! Was I reading it all wrong? Am I not _attractive_ enough?!" He shouts at Inunaki, who's looking at him with wide eyes, probably a little bit shocked.

He turns towards Meian instead, gripping his arms in desperation. "Meian-san! I know you're not gay and you have a girlfriend but tell me, _tell me_ that you won't pop a boner if I sit on your lap and kiss you right now?!" He hears Hinata _wails_ right next to him. Atsumu's pretty sure he's dragging his _cute innocent fanboy_ image down the drain. And as much as all of it was real and genuine, the thirsty part of him is bound to be exposed sooner or later. 

Osamu always says he needs to share his thoughts instead of bottling them up anyways. So what better time then _now, huh._

Meian grimace, looking disturbed, "Atsumu, you need to calm down-"

"I am calm! Why aren't you answering my question?" He whines, his face scrunching, pouting when Meian doesn't deem his question worthy of an answer.

"If it makes you feel better, you're not lacking in the looks department, Tsumtsum!"

"Thank you Bokkun! Finally an answer I've been waiting for!"

"Bokuto-san, _please_ don't encourage him!" Hinata pleads, his face rivalling a tomato even though he's not the one being shameless right now.

"What? I'm telling the truth Shoyou! and I thought we're trying to help him right now?"

"Okay give me a minute!" Inunaki chides, finally breaking his silence. Atsumu seems to calm down a little, finally noticing how loud he was, judging by the not so subtle stare some of the guys are giving their way from where they were sitting across the gym. "Umm, can you guys forget what I said earlier?"

"Atsumu, you asked Meian-san if he would _pop_ _a boner for you_ and you screamed about getting _pounded_ and-"

"Okay okay! I'm really sorry Meian-san, I wasn't thinking." 

"It's okay," Meian says, even though he still looks disturbed and traumatized, "I just didn't expect this conversation to go in that direction."

"I'm actually more disturbed with the fact that Atsumu and Sakusa apparently aren't dating." Inunaki says. 

Atsumu scoffs. _Now that's funny._ he was going to make fun of him but stopped when he saw the others agreeing too. "What in the world would make you guys think we're dating?"

"Okay... This is going to be harder than I thought." Inunaki sighs.

"Atsu-chan, I know you can be a little dumb and dense sometimes," Atsumu nods, agreeing easily with Shouyo, "but you do realise Sakusa-san treats you different than all of us right?" Atsumu nods again at that.

"Listen Atsumu," Inunaki starts, "from what I've gathered, you're not dating him, and you guys haven't even kissed, but Sakusa does treat you like you're special. And I'm sorry for assuming you guys are dating okay, Sakusa practically just claimed you in front of everyone! Like, he gets really jealous and pissy when Bokuto touches you!"

"I was just appreciating his squishy cheeks! Sakusa doesn't get mad at me when I used to do it to Shouyo!"

 _"You see?!_ We've known Sakusa for years now and let me tell you he was a prick, the biggest jerk I've ever met. The old Sakusa wouldn't even look at you if you met him years ago," Inunaki says, "but he's not the same now, ever since... I won't tell you much but Sakusa used to have a thing with this one volleyball player -"

"Ushijima Wakatoshi," he deadpans, laughing a bit at their bewildered face, "I've met him once with Omi in Coach Foster office. They were really close... so I just figured."

"Yeah, good. This makes things easier. Basically Ushijima-san helped Sakusa, they weren't dating, rumor says they fucked a lot but he did helped Sakusa with his 'germ problems'. We're not really sure because Sakusa doesn't talk about it but basically it was hard for him to get close to us, but slowly he started to talk and yeah we're okay now, I guess. He doesn't have meltdowns or panic attacks ever since but he's always has this barrier between him and us," Inunaki pause, looking at Atsumu before he continues.

"But then you came, and after Coach Foster asked him to take care of you, he started to change. _A lot._ He was talking to you, making full sentences instead of those short remarks he always gives. He hangs out with us. Do you know how much Bokuto had to whine and beg for him to go out with us? But he just willingly came with you while he didn't even bother to celebrate with us when Shoyou first got in!"

"I was really hurt that time," Hinata chuckles. "I thought he hated me, but then I learnt that's just how he is." he shrugs.

"And don't get me started on those skinships! Honestly, it grossed me out at first but when I started teasing him and he didn't get mad at me, I was actually really happy. He changed a lot and I'm not saying this to boost your ego, but I really think he likes you." Inunaki was smilling now, patting Atsumu's shoulder encouragingly.

"Wow," Atsumu huffs. "Thats a lot to take in but thanks. Honestly, when Omi started talking to me, I was really happy too. I really admired him and to see that he was willing to spent time with me when I'm basically a nobody compared to him, I felt like I was _floating..._ I feel like I just conquered the world or something!"

He grins, "but then I started getting greedy, I wanted _more!_ So I kept pushing and pushing, testing the limits. I should've talked to him instead of taking everything without asking. But sometimes its hard not to get carried away, especially when he keeps touching me, and have you seen the way he looks at me?"

 _"Atsumu."_ Meian warns, understanding Atsumu's speech pattern by now.

"I'm sorry! But Omi looks at me like he _really_ wants me but he won't do anything!" Atsumu whines, "Like Sir, please _please_ let me worship you-"

" _Atsu-chan noooo!"_

"- please let me lick your abs and _stuff your cock in my mouth_ -"

"Damn kid you're really thirsty huh."

"Tsumtsum, I'm really liking where this is going."

"- he's so hot! _Nghh_ I'll let him _use me!_ I'll be his personal _cocksleev-"_

"Okay! That's enough!" Meian shouts, forcing Atsumu to shut up by pinching his lips closed together. He puts a little bit more force as a punishment, making Atsumu yelp.

"Well I guess you're okay now," He huffs, feeling a little bit drained just by hearing this conversation alone.

"I'm a little horny but yeah," Atsumu tease, flickering his eyes innocently like he didn't confessed all his sexual desires in the middle of the gym.

"Well kid, all of that has been.. _enlightening_ , but how are you gonna get Sakusa to stuff his cock in your mouth-"

_"Inunaki!"_

"- if he won't even talk to you?"

"Can this conversation get any filthier?" Hinata adds.

"Honestly, it's kinda fun. I'm discovering a new side of Tsumtsum everyday."

"I probably should try and apologies first..." Atsumu drawls, eyes glancing at Meian before he adds, "and if I'm lucky, Omi would probably let me ride his dick-"

Meian shot out of his seat, cursing as he left them behind which cause the four of them to burst out laughing.

 _"Hey!_ Why aren't you guys practicing?!" The sound of Coach Foster's voice causes them to scramble up to their feet. Atsumu spends the rest of the day practicing with others, but doesn't fail to notice that Sakusa hasn't come out to practice at all after that.

"Okay everyone! Gather up!" Coach Foaster shouts, eyeing them one by one as they gather in front of him.

Atsumu choose to seat next to Shoyo, giving a glance around to see that Sakusa is standing at the edge next to Barnes. Its only been a couple of days since his talk with his teammates. He didn't have the opportunity to approach Sakusa yet, but practice has been going well since then. Atsumu even dares to praise Sakusa when he manages the perfect spike during their practice, giving him a shy smile, his voice soft and uncertain as he utters _Nice kill, Omi-kun!_ and he grins wider when Sakusa doesn't snap at him.

"So... You guys probably already know about the fan gathering event next week," Coach says, pausing a bit as everyone respond enthusiastically, "Okay, the staffs has decided that you're gonna be dressing up during that day -"

"I don't like where this is going," Hinata mutters.

"- and they've already asked for suggestions on Msby's official website," one of the staff came and pass a bowl filled with rolled papers to Coach, he shakes the bowl and smirks, "and you'll be picking them randomly from this bowl. So good luck. May the odds be with you." He cackles as everyone groans.

Atsumu raises his eyebrows at this. It was his first fan related event, but he doesn't understand what's so terrible about dressing up. 

"This is _terrible!"_ Hinata moans defeatedly.

"What? Why?"

"Oh, sorry I forgot. I don't mind dressing up but the fans can get carried away with their suggestions. I hope I get good ones," Hinata sighs.

"Last year one of us had to dress as playboy bunnies! Like, how is that even allowed?"

 _"What?!"_ Atsumu screeches. This is not how he imagined his first fan gathering event to be like.

"I know right? Ridiculous, but the fans liked it. This is also one of the event where no minors are allowed so yeah.. but they still post the pics and vids afterwards. We also read thirst tweets-"

 _"Oh my god!"_ Atsumu's gonna have a heart attack by the end of this.

"- and the fans usually asks some suggestive questions. But its fun!" Hinata says casually, not realising Atsumu's panic state next to him.

"Atsumu," He yelps when his name is called unexpectedly, heart hammering in his chest as coach looks at him, "Since this is your first event, why don't you come here and be the first one to choose."

_Oh no. God, please don't give me something ridiculous to wear!_

Atsumu slowly stood up, glancing at Hinata who gives him a bright smile, patting Atsumu's shins encouragingly. He walks towards coach, feeling all eyes on him as he insert his hand into the bowl, rummaging around a bit before picking one out.

He opens it and scans the writting.

_Cat ears + socks_

Well.. thats wasn't what he was expecting. 

"Oh, well that's kinda _tame_ for your first event. That means the nurse costume and maid outfit is still available for you guys!" 

Atsumu shrugs and returns to his seat. He was kind of disappointed but anything is better than those two costumes. After all of them had their picks, he went around asking others what they got.

"TsumTsum do you wanna change with me?"

"What did you get, Bokkun?"

 _"The maid outfit,"_ he whines, "I already had to wear the playboy bunny costume last year!"

Atsumu chokes on air as he laughs, when Hinata told that story he didn't think it was Bokuto of all people that had to wear that. "You're really unlucky, Bokkun!" he wheezes as Bokuto groans.

"Hey hey! Sakusa! What did you get?"

"I get to be a butler." Atsumu perks up at that. Sakusa Kiyoomi in a butler suit? He's seen pictures of him in a suit plenty of times, but the fact that he gets to see it in person? Atsumu feels like he's gonna faint already. He doesn't notice Sakusa staring at him as he starts smilling and giggling like an idiot all of a sudden. 

_"GUYS!"_ Inunaki shouts, "Please please _please_ change your costumes with mine!"

Judging by how desperate he looks, currently trying to convince Hinata to change with him, Atsumu's pretty sure he's the one who gets the nurse outfit.

"I'm sorry Inunaki-san, but I think this one I got is made for me! I get to be spiderman this year!"

"Ugh, I hate that you look so happy. Whatever," he sighs. Inunaki turns towards Bokuto, pausing for a bit before he regards Atsumu instead. 

"Hey! You didn't even ask what I got!"

"No need, I have a feeling its not better than mine. What did you get kid?"

"It says cat ears and socks. Kinda boring, right?"

"Oh, do you wanna exchange it with me?" Inunaki teases, a smirk forming on his face. 

"Um, no thanks. I'm good." He deadpans. Turning away and walking straight towards the locker room.

"Oh come on! Do me a favor please! A nurse outfit would probably look better on you," oh wow. Inunaki must be really desperate if he starts praising him like that.

"And who knows, you'll probably get to ride the dic-"

He slams the entrance locker door right in front of his face, causing Inunaki to bump his head and fall, _"You little piece of shit -"_

Msby Black Jackal locker room isn't small, its bigger and more functional than the one he had during high school. But if you gather all these six footers - no offense intended to some of them - in one room, it can be quite noisy and stuffy. 

They all gathered today - after a few hours of practice and fresh out of showers - chatting amongst themselves as they waited for the staff to come in and give them their outifts. Shoyo was babbling something to him, he wasn't paying much attention, something about his boyfriend? Atsumu should probably pay more attention but his mind is still in daze. Today's gonna be the day he gets to see Sakusa in a suit!

Atsumu didn't have a good night rest yesterday. Practically _squealing_ into his pillow everytime the image conjurs up in his mind. He couldn't stop smilling during dinner either, Osamu would look at him with confusion and concern.

"You were sulking for a week and suddenly you're on cloud nine. What's up?"

"Its nothing. I just can't wait for the fan event tomorrow, thats all."

"Mhmmm.. Probably has something to do with that wing spiker you like so much."

"His name is Sakusa Kiyoomi, Samu! _Say it!_ You won't die if you say his name once in a while."

Osamu scoffed, "Yeah, but I'll probably would end up crazy. Just look at you."

Atsumu would have argued more, but he just stick out his tongue and blew raspberries like the mature adult he is. Osamu had pinched his arm for that.

"Anyway, good luck tomorrow. Don't make a fool of yourself too much." Atsumu didn't promise anything, because making a fool of himself is like breathing air for him.

"Alright, quiet down everyone!" Meian orders. A few staff came in, rolling in their outfits of the day. They hand out the outfits to each of them: Meian has a cop suit (although it looks quite racy than the ones real life cops wear), a nurse outfit for Inunaki, a spiderman suit for Hinata, Bokuto's Maid outfit (with garter belts), Sakusa's Butler uniform, Thomas gets swimming leggings paired up with goggles and a cap, and Barnes gets to wear a wedding dress.

Atsumu is already feeling quite dizzy seeing all of that outfit. He's also impressed how they managed to find those outfits to fit all the athletes in such a short time.

Atsumu is then handed his: Cat ears, a pink long sleeved sweater, and a pair of knee high stockings with a pair of ears on the end. _These fans really has peculiar tastes._

"Umm, sorry but I didn't get my pants."

"Oh! I almost forgot! Here you go."

Atsumu almost dropped the piece of clothing. _This has to be a mistake._ There's no way he's gonna be wearing this outfit with _booty shorts_ on!

"Are you sure this is for me?"

"Yup, also those cat ears are the type that moves. Your outfit was actually sponsored and they wanted someone to try those ears. I'll show you how it works after everyone is ready." She says, smilling like she didn't just hand Atsumu the smallest booty shorts he's ever seen. He hears Inunaki wails as he tries his costume. _Well, at least he's suffering too._

Atsumu wants to die. Honestly, fuck anyone who gave this suggestion in the first place!

Bokuto is wearing his outfit, and he's rocking it! Atsumu wishes he has his confidence but he feels rather shy. Bokuto is parading around the locker room, emitting his vibrant energy as he walks in those short skirt and garter belts, flipping his gray wig. And Atsumu is kind of mad that he's the one feeling more miserable than Bokuto right now.

The sweater is comfy, a little bit see-through in certain lighting, and it ends just below his ass, which wouldn't be a problem if he has pants on!

Heck! Even Inunaki's nurse outfit is longer! 

The stockings stop right above his knees, but the amount of skin he's showing is just _obscene!_ Everyone is acting like nothing is wrong but Atsumu really doesn't want to be in a room with five hundred or more people watching him like this. And Hinata did mention any pictures or videos were allowed to be shared a day after.

_"Shoyoo, i don't like this!"_

"What's wrong?"

"This is what's wrong!" He says, turning around and bending forward just a little. 

_"Damn,_ the fans are really gonna go wild today."

_"Shoyo!"_

"You're being really loud kid." Inunaki grumbles, "What's the problem now?"

"This!" he motions towards his bare thighs but Inunaki just raise his eyebrows in confusion. "Ok look at me and say there's nothing wrong," Atsumu says as he parades around the room, he can feel the sweater flow as he moves, riding up to show his ass when he bends forward to grab the cat ears he left on one of the benches. He turns and faces Inunaki, one eyebrows raised, one hand on his hip. 

"Thats really inappropriate," Sakusa comments. Atsumu almost flinched, swiveling his head so fast he almost snaps his neck. Sakusa looks _hot!_ Like hotter than hot! Atsumu lack of vocabulary cannot express how _hot_ he looks, standing there in his suit that shows off his broad shoulders and trim waist. It might also has to do with the fact that they haven't interacted for a while, but it takes a lot of effort for Atsumu to not fall down on his knees right then and there. Atsumu feels a little bit dazed when Sakusa nears him, breath hitching when Sakusa suddenly grabs his arm.

Sakusa has been listening to Atsumu whining about his outfit, rolling his eyes when he starts to get louder when Inunaki suddenly joins in. He turns to see Atsumu walking around and Sakusa's gaze immediately follows the plump flesh of his thighs. He almost groans when the blonde bend forward, causing his sweater to ride up and reveal a hint of his ass cheeks covered in - _okay who in the world thought this was a good idea?_

"That's really inappropriate," He blurts out. Voice expressionless despite the turmoil he's feeling inside. All the bustling in the room seems to stop when he walks towards Atsumu, dragging him by his arm towards one of the staff.

"Give him something else to wear." His grip on Atsumu tightens when the staff looks like she wants to argue, "I'm not sure if you're aware but _this-"_ he tugs the hem of the sweater to emphasize, ignoring the goosebumps forming on Atsumu's thigh when their skin brushed "- is _too short._ And judging by the shorts you gave him - _whichever sponsors paid for this_ \- I suggest its best for them to contact him and ask for his consent first before forcing him to display his ass for everyone to see." He says, squinting his eyes and scowling at the staff.

"I'm sorry Sakusa-san. There isn't any outfit for him to change into, but we do have this one sweater, but its quite large-"

"Let him try it first," He interrupts, letting go of Atsumu as she starts to scramble away towards the wardrobe. Atsumu began to fidget, toying with the sleeves. The pink color really suits him, he looks soft and _adorable._

Sakusa really wants to kiss him. 

He looks away, trying to will the thought that haunted his mind ever since Atsumu tried to kiss him. He's been acting like a jerk ever since, trying to push Atsumu away but after one week, he already feels his will crumbling. 

He's quite afraid of himself. Of what he's capable of if he lets go. There's a side to him that he never explores, despite the amount of time he'd fool around with Wakatoshi. And Sakusa's afraid of showing it to Atsumu, he's afraid he's going to _ruin_ him. And Sakusa is not sure how long he can control himself before he finally _snaps!_

The staff came back, interrupting his thoughts, carrying a magenta sweater. Atsumu takes it and scurries into the showers, and Sakusa might feel a little bit disappointed the kid didn't just change in here like everyone usually does.

When Atsumu comes out, Sakusa finally understood what the staff meant when she said the sweater was too big. The collars are wide, displaying Atsumu's collarbones and threatens to fall from one his shoulder when he moves a bit. The sleeves manages to cover his hands, the end of his fingertips peeking out a little bit and the hem reaches his mid-thighs. Sakusa _really_ wants to kiss him right now.

"I think this is okay. At least my ass is covered."

The staff turns towards Sakusa, awaiting his approval. He gives a short nod and it seems that was enough to ease the tension in the room.

"Tsumtsum! Try on the ears! I wanna see how it works!"

"Oh... I almost forgot," he says, walking back into the showers. He came out with the cat ears, a white fluffy pair, but it doesn't look like the normal ones people usually wear.

"How does this work, actually?"

The staff walks towards Atsumu and began to explain. Everyone seems to be curious about it, Sakusa included.

"These cat ears were sent for us to promote and test it. So basically you would wear it on your head, the only difference is that it has sensors," she showed them the black sensor attached to it, "it'll detect your brain waves and move according to your mood."

She helps Atsumu to wear them and turns it on. Sakusa's lip was threatening to twitch upwards with the sight of Atsumu standing there. 

"Does it works?" he asks them. Atsumu waited but no one answered as everyone watched closely when the ears started to twitch a little. 

"Hey, stop staring and answer me!" he whines, and those _fucking ears_ literally droops down and Sakusa feels like he's about to explode with all this sudden emotion he's feeling.

_"Arghhhh this is so cute!"_

"TSUMTSUM LET ME TRY IT ON!" 

The ears perks up when Bokuto approaches, thankfully Barnes was there to stop him. "Knowing you Bokuto, you might break them. I suggest we leave it on Atsumu until all of this ends." The sight of Barnes in a wedding dress, trying to hold off Bokuto who's in a maid outfit made everyone burst into laughter.

Sakusa chuckles a little, his gaze falling back on Atsumu. The kid suddenly turns as he laughs, eyes meeting Sakusa's, and the ears starts to fucking wiggle up in their place. Sakusa makes a mental note to call his therapist after this, because he needs all the help he can get if he's gonna survive breathing the same air as Miya Atsumu by the time all of this ends.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're in love your honor, but they're also idiots.
> 
> I recalled watching this video of twice members wearing these moving cat ears once and i had to make atsumu wear them! Like! Thats just so cute! pUrely indulgent i can't help myself!
> 
> Anyways, based on what I've seen, a 16 y/o, 25 y/o and a 30 y/o might have different views when it comes to relationships but in the end, all of them are idiots. lol. the amount of friends that came barging in when im desperately trying to finish my assignments to cry about their lovers.. fuhh, im glad im more into 2d men sometimes🙂😥
> 
> The next one is gonna be the fan event aghhhhhhhh! i haven't written it yet, just have a vauge idea n some fantasies😇 Let's see how it goes.
> 
> Btw thankyou for all the kudos and comments so far! Yall really made my day! Don't be shy to tell me what ure excited to see next cus i really like to talk about all the possibilities that could happen with this pair😫


End file.
